


Thats Unusual

by Scythio



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Trilogy, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Tags to be Updated with Fic, depictions of violence, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: Fourty years after the Reaper war, Garrus works as a Spectre, and comes across a mysterious figure using strange technology and what seems like... magic?
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Nonbinary OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Thats Unusual

The scene was almost too familiar for Garrus. He snuck through the skyscraper, following a trail of bloody bodies as the gorgeous Illium sunset illuminated the room around him. Less gorgeous was the littering of dead Eclipse mercenaries around him. They were strewn about the room, but what disturbed Garrus was the lack of conventional bullet holes, each one instead sporting a single, large, rectangular wound. He took a couple of brief readings with his omnitool, but he couldn’t stay here long. The attack only started a few minutes ago, and Garrus was still behind on the action.

“Liara, talk to me. I sent a couple of scans I got from the bodies, but I can’t wait and decipher them.” Garrus heard a brief hum from the asari on the other line. It took another sweep through the next floor for her to analyze the information.

“It is the same method, as far as I know. Puncture wounds are the same shape and size. Judging from the lack of gunfire I am hearing from your end; everyone has been killed by the infiltrator. However, there is a new energy reading from these wounds. Traces of it, at least, but I’ve never seen anything like it. Almost like-“

Loud pops cut Garrus’s attention from the comm. Gunfire, a few short bursts breaking up periods of silence. The turian started sprinting, turning his rifle around every corner, only to keep finding dead mercenaries as the shots continued. After rushing through three floors, he finally came to a door that lead to the source of the fighting. He flattened himself to the wall next to the door before opening it. A hail of bullets poured into the empty door. Idiots.

That was when he heard it. Garrus’s one good ear picked up a small twang, before a nearly deafening blast of air rushed through the doorway, which sent a thrum through the turian’s carapace. No fire, or shrapnel. A concussive blast? Garrus poked his omnitool barely through the doorway, using a camera linked to his visor to scout the room.

Six hostiles, all knocked to the floor. One with a bolt-like projectile through his head. Five, then. Garrus stepped into the room, rifle raised and ready. He pointed his rifle at a salarian. Saw their eyes. Pulled the trigger. Four hostiles. A human pulled a pistol. Garrus shot it out of her hand, then shot her in the head next. Three. Another turian managed to pull a rifle out, spraying a few rounds into Garrus’s shield before getting a bullet in her jaw. Two left, both were standing up. Garrus knocked one to the ground with a concussive shot before two tapping the other. He finished the last mercenary with a couple of rounds to the head, watching them go limp to the ground.

“Garrus, are you alright? Do you see the infiltrator? I’ve lost visual-“The turian winced as Liara’s voice turned to static in his ear. Something was interfering with his communications, which was never a good thing. He reloaded his rifle, stepping over the bodies he had just felled.

A small creak. A couple of clicks. Garrus spun around, pointing his rifle at the stranger behind him. They were dressed oddly, wearing a black cloak and a weird helmet mounted with a blinding white light. The turian closed his right eye, using his left eye to aim as the visor protected it from the light. He looked at the stranger’s weapon, some sort of modern bow that had a massive arrowhead. Raising his rifle in an aggressive manner, Garrus decided to try speaking to them.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

Annoyingly, he only got silence. His nerve almost got the better of him when the stranger started moving, if slowly. Garrus managed to stay steady as the infiltrator lowered the bow and slipped it onto their back, curling into some sort of bow as their arms spread to the side and behind them, and their torso turned to the ground. Keeping his aim on the stranger, he noted that their anatomy seemed to be human, but something was slightly off about their proportions.

“Uh, thanks, but that doesn’t answer either of my questions.” Slowly stepping around him, the stranger circled to a console in the room. They made sure to keep their hands visible, but Garrus knew better than to take that as a sign of safety. The console itself seeming had something pulled up, and Garrus took a discreet picture of it with his omni tool, intending to look at it once he has apprehended or lost this stranger.

“So you’re here for what’s on that console, I guess. Who are you?” Garrus watched as the stranger continued to walk slowly, this time back to the turian. They put their chest against the barrel of his gun and looked at him, tilting their head. Unnerving.

A dying breath. A beep. Metal clanging against a metal floor. Garrus’s head pivoted to the sound. The turian he had shot in the jaw hadn’t died from the gunshot. Her arm was outstretched, towards him. The man looked to his feet. Grenade.

He shoved the stranger back, but he was too slow to save himself. A ball of flame engulfed Garrus, burning his legs as shrapnel riddled his torso. Weightlessness followed by cold metal against the back of his head. He couldn’t feel his body. He could feel blood pouring from his mouth. He could only see the stranger running towards him, the white light filling his vision before everything faded.

Garrus was dying.

Maybe he could meet Shepard at the bar now.

-

Or maybe not. A hand touched his mandible, warm and rough, like sandpaper. Words, light and airy as if the speaker were out of breath. Garrus felt something pulled at him, like his brain was being tugged physically.

“By the goddess, you had me worried Garrus.”

Liara woke him up. Wait, wasn’t he dying? What happened? It felt like his head was stuffed with cloth. He stood up, tuning Liara out as she spoke to him. His armor was bloodied with… his own blood, so he was dying, but now he had no injury. Garrus was confused, and he looked around the room. The stranger was gone, missing from the scene. It was dark, so night had fallen. There was the scorch mark left by the grenade, which sent him flying across the room and into the wall. His blood painted the wall blue, as it streaked down with his body, and even more puddles of it were at his feet.

But that wasn’t what scared him the most. No, it didn’t even phase him as much as the giant burn covering half of the wall, the giant scar in the shape of a wing, originating from where Garrus was sitting.

What had happened here?

**Author's Note:**

> my city now.


End file.
